Naruto's family
by heartbleeder
Summary: How would Naruto and Harry turn out if they had a person to look out for them?
1. Chapter 1

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER!_**

* * *

/Naruto's POV/

Four year old Naruto was running from the villagers and ninja that had burned down his home. They were intent on killing him. When Naruto looked back to see how close the mob was. When he was certain that they were gone he turned around. Only to run into something, or someone.

Scrambling back he looked up to see a girl with hair the color of fresh scrolls and eyes like a foggy pond. There was a smile on her face that was warm and welcome.

/3rd POV/

When the mob found them there they were cuddling "Back away from the monster," a man in the crowd said.

The girl released Naruto and, "Naruto why don't we play a game it's called hide and seak, you need to cover your eyes and ears then count to ten then come find me," Turned to the mob with eyes like ice she pulled a gun from a hidden pocket and moved faster than any ninja could see and shot them all but left only wounds. "Never hurt Naruto again," she whispered. After the crowd agreed the young woman picked up Naruto and ran silently through the forest and hid in an obvious place.

"Ten," Naruto yelled loudly,"I found you." The squeal rang for a while.

"Hey Naruto can I be your friend?" the mysterious asked.

"Yes," was the joyful answer.

As the two played in the forest Naruto got curious and asked the nice girl her name.

"Cata" was the hesitant reply.

"Cata I need to go home soon," Naruto said.

"Can I walk with you?" Cata asked.

"Ya," came the happy reply.

/Cata's POV/

When they reached the town whispers reached my ear

"The demon, Who's that with it, does she know."

As they grew louder and cruder my temper grew with them. Finally I could not take it anymore turning to Naruto I said loudly "don't let them get to you, you are wonderful and a big ball of fun, and if they can't see that then they are missing out."

He turned to me with a new sparkle in his eye's

I resolved to be his Ane-chan.

After I dropped Naruto off ,seeing the shape his place was in I nearly punched the landowner

in the face. I rushed up to Hokage tower. Running as fast as I could I made it in five minutes or less from the time I left Naruto. "I demand to see the Hokage!" I yelled at the secretary.

Startled she gruffly replied "do you have an appointment."

"It's about Naruto!" I screamed.

"What's all the commotion about?" the Hokage said having heard the commotion.

"I want to adopt Naruto," I said as fast as I could.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER!**_

 _/Flash back/_

The Hokage was startled by the fire in her eyes and the determination in her voice. Turning around he vanished into his office, only to return with a stack of papers, "You know that this will be a huge responsibility."

"Yes," Cata said strong will leaking into her voice. Taking the stack from him,"Can I borrow a pen?"

Laughing Hokage handed her a pen. Plopping down in the middle of the floor Cata started to read through all the papers signing when she needed to. Still chuckling under his breath the Hokage retreated back into his office.

/Third person POV/

It's been weeks and still the Elders refused the adoption papers. Finally after almost a month they agreed. For month's life was fun in lives of Cata and Naruto Uzumaki.

No one was expecting the sheer brightness that one little girl that called herself a wanderer. None thought that the small ball of sunshine could be made from a demon child either. On the few occasions that they came to town everyone was amazed that she handled him so well. Many times they see her teaching him about how the world worked. Never had they seen a child so ready to learn.

This means they were even more startled when she fell shaking all over and when she straightened after five minutes. She grabbed the boy and ran to the Hokage's house.

"Can Naruto stay with you, I need to go somewhere far away and need you to look after him," Cata nearly shouted when she reached the secretary's desk.

"When do you plan on being back?" She asked calmly.

"Two days at the most," Cata rushed out.

"We will need a better babysitter then the Hokage, you know," the secretary said.

"The at least find a kind one," Cata said the run catching up with her.

Turning to Naruto, Cata kissed his head and whispered into his ear, "You may be an Ani-kun by the time I return, be good."

Standing up she turned and ran faster than a ninja. Vanishing from view moments later. Leaning over her desk the secretary addressed Naruto, "Let's find you a nanny."

As Cata ran she felt a huge pull and shifted automatically. Hitting a tree head on at light speed she slowed down to a halt and was standing in front of a well cared for house. Walking up the steps she calmed down, no need to scare the residents yet. Ringing the doorbell she stood for a moment and was then greeted by a young boy in huge cloths. "Yes Ma'am how can I help you," he asked.


End file.
